


three and a half months

by Ki_kume



Series: Baby on Board - Shinsai Fic Collection [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Pregnancy, Shinguji’s sister is actually nice and not abusive, Tenko and Kirumi are Shuichi’s older sisters, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_kume/pseuds/Ki_kume
Summary: Mmm this is a series now and I’m gonna be using my own HCs for it.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Tojo Kirumi & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Series: Baby on Board - Shinsai Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800595
Kudos: 30





	three and a half months

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm this is a series now and I’m gonna be using my own HCs for it.

Ten minutes. Ten more minutes and their sisters would be there. Shuichi found himself watching the hands on the clock well his boyfriend prepared tea in the kitchen.

The couple had decided that they’d tell their family first. They were considering telling their closest friends as well, which consisted of the 14 people they went to school and kept in touch with, but decided to wait a little longer. They themselves had only found out a week prior.

They had actually gone in for their first appointment yesterday. And their suspicions were confirmed when they were told that he was about 3 and half months along. 

Shuichi was brought out of his thoughts as Korekiyo entered from the kitchen carrying a tray with tea. He stood up and went to go help his partner, but Korekiyo brushed off his offer to help.

_”No dear. You go and sit down. I have this.”_

Shuichi frowned at his words, but sat down anyways. Korekiyo placed the tray on the coffee table and took a seat next to him.

_”I know you’re getting somewhat antsy since I’m forcing you to not strain yourself, but you have to remember that you have limits now.”_

He laid his head on the taller man’s shoulder and let out a sigh.

_”But...it’s just. I don’t like seeing you do everything for me.”_

_”It’ll be alright dear. 6 more months and you should be able to help out again. But until then you need to rest and take care of yourself.”_

He kissed the top of his head before pulling back. He brought a hand to his partner’s stomach. The bump was just barely there, but it was a sign of the little life that Shuichi was carrying.

‘Knock Knock Knock’

Korekiyo stood up and turned to his partner before offering him a hand.

_”That should be them. Are you ready to tell them?”_

He nodded before taking Kiyo’s hand and hoisting himself up. The two made their way to the door and opened it. On the other side stood their sisters.

Kirumi smiled softly and gave a polite nod at the sight of them. Miyadera similarly had a calm reaction to them, opting to wave and give them a little greeting. Tenko though, had pulled her brother into a hug, giving him a big squeeze.

_“Shuichi! It’s so good to see my baby brother!”_

Shuichi smiled a little and wrapped his arms around Tenko. Out of the three, Tenko was the oldest and Shuichi was the youngest, leaving Kirumi as the middle child.

_”It’s good to see you too Tenko. The same goes for you two as well.”_

He pulled back and gave his other sister a hug as well. Korekiyo and Miyadera has stood back and watched the three interact before she pulled her own little brother into a hug.

After a while, the five were sitting in their living room, each of them nursing a cup of tea. The couple had started them all with small talk, wanting to hold off on telling them for a little while longer.

_”So...I’m sure there’s a reason on why you wanted the three of us to come over. I also feel like there’s something you aren’t telling us.”_

Just like her brother, Miyadera was perceptive and able to tell something was up. Shuichi looked to Korekiyo and nodded. His boyfriend returned the nod and they looked back to their sisters.

_”Well...ah, the thing is...we’re expecting. I’m pregnant.”_

It took a moment for his words to set in with the three. At first, all three of them appeared shocked? Surprised? Kirumi was the one to break the silence.

_”I guess congratulations are in order then. How far along are you?”_

_”Only about three and a half months as of now. We went into the doctor’s yesterday after I took a test last weekend. The only reason we didn’t find out sooner is because my nausea wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”_

He took Korekiyo’s hand and looked at him.

_”And we’ve agreed to keep them. I told Kiyo when he found out that we didn’t have to and that he had a say in this as well, but he’s agreed to raise them with me. I’m...happy. Happy that I get to do this with him.”_

Korkeiyo smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Shuichi gave him a quick kiss and pulled back, not wanting to make this awkward by ending up making out in front of their sister’s.

_”What about mom and dad? And uncle? Have you told them yet?”_

Shuichi hesitated. It wasn’t something they had discussed. Telling his parents. They weren’t the most supportive ones, and so far the three siblings had done fine with only living with their uncle most of their life.

_”I don’t think I want to tell mom and dad. I...they haven’t really been there for us. I think, if they can’t be in our lives, then why should I allow them to be in my child’s life? I don’t want them to disappoint the baby like they disappointed us.”_

_”Tenko wholeheartedly agrees! They never cared about us, so why should you suddenly let them back into your life?”_

Everyone smiled at Tenko’s bright and optimistic attitude about the subject. 

_”As for uncle though, I will tell him...I might just wait a while to do so. We also decided that we might tell everyone at Ryoma’s birthday party. It’ll be easier that way since everyone will already be gathered.”_

_”That’s an excellent idea Shuichi. If you want, I can even ask Kaede if you can make an announcement to everyone. I’m helping her and Gonta prepare everything for it.”_

Shuichi looked to Kirumi, giving her a thankful smile.

_”Could you please? That’d be very helpful.”_

_”Of course, it’s my job as your sister to help you.”_

* * *

After a while, the three girls had left and Korekiyo and Shuichi cleaned up the tea supplies in the kitchen. After a little bit of convincing ~~(begging)~~ , Shuichi had convinced Korekiyo to let him help dry off the dishes. 

The two were now lounging on the couch. Their fluffy black cat Ocha, was laying halfway on Korekiyo’s lap and halfway on Shuichi’s. The two had their hands intertwined as Shuichi lovingly stroked the feline’s soft fur.

_”It’s getting late. I believe it’s time for us to retire to our room darling.”_

_”Mm...I guess you’re right. It’s been a long day today, hasn’t it?”_

_”Yes indeed. It seems telling our sisters of the news has taken a lot of energy from the both of us.”_

_”I’m glad they took it well. Especially Tenko. She’s warmed up to you a lot since high school. I’m glad she has though. I’d hate to see my sister and my boyfriend not get along.”_

_”I myself am also glad that she’s more accepting of me. Now I can do this whenever I please.”_

He leaned in and cupped Shuichi’s cheek, pulling him into a kiss. The smaller boy melted into his touch, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. After a few moments, the two separated.

_”Let’s go to bed now Shu.”_

_“Alright Kiyo...”_


End file.
